2014/08/16 Der Kampf der Goldenen
Hinterhalt Bei Sonnenaufgang erreichten die Helden das in Trümmern liegende Iemalis und reihten sich in den Strom der Flüchtlinge und Arbeiter ein, die in die Stadt strömten. Der Weg war gesäumt von den Leichen der Ketzer, die hingerichtet wurden. Beim Anblick der massigen Gestalt des Legionärs machten die Leute ehrfürchtig Platz und bildeten einen Durchgang für den Bischof und sein Gefolge. Ein Junge bot sich an, den Weg zu weisen, jenseits der Hauptstraße. Equin und Kneeger nahmen einen anderen Weg, da sie mit ihrem Karren nicht durch die Gassen passten. Hroudland beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl ob der komischen Richtung, in die sie sich bewegten, und auch Hogad kamen die engen Straßen merkwürdig vor. Plötzlich schnellten Bolzen aus einer Häuseröffnung und Bewaffnete stürzten heraus. Während Medarion von seinem Pferd abgeworfen wurde, reagierte Hogard blitzschnell und zog den Bischof in ein Haus. Der einäugige Anführer der Truppe befahl: „Ergreift den Bischof!“, und zwei Bewaffnete folgten Hogad, einer mit einem Speer bewaffnet, der andere ein Tonfläschchen in Händen. Hogad griff den Speer des Angreifers, drehte ihn und erstach den Mann, als er auch schon die betäubende Wirkung des aus dem eben zerbrochenen Gefäß emporsteigenden dicken, weißen Dampfes spürte. Rulana nutzte derweil die Tatsache unterschätzt zu werden, versteckte sich und begann, ihre Armbrust zu laden. Hroudland ritt in die kämpfende Menge und rief: „Im Namen des Kaisers und des allerheiligsteh Erlösers aus dem Lichte, stoppt diesen Irrsinn! Lasst uns reden!“, was mit einem „Stoppt diesen Schreihals“ entgegnet wurde. Rulanas Bolzen traf einen der Angreifer, worauf sie fliehen musste, da diese auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Hogad versuchte, mit dem Bischof zu fliehen, und zog diesen, die Luft anhaltend, eine Treppe nach oben. Hroudland erkannte in der Menge eine ihm von früher bekannte Person: der Einäugige war der Stadtwachenkommandant der Stadt, sprach ihn an und ergab sich: „Temerian! Wenn Ihr den Angriff einstellt, werden sich auch die anderen ergeben.“ Temerian befahl, den Angriff einzustellen. Hogad zog die Tür zu und verbarrikadierte sie. Von den Mauern des dachlosen Raumes wurde ein Netz auf den Hünen geworfen. Dieser wehrte sich und brach noch ein Genick, bevor er unter den Prügeln der Männer ins Netz verheddert zu Boden ging. Simpert und sein Legionär wurden gepackt und aus dem Haus getragen. Hroudland händigte Temerian sein Schwert aus, als ein Ruf die Anwesenden in Panik versetzte: „Geißelbrüder!“ Temerian rief „Folgt mir!“, und alle versteckten sich in Häusern oder flohen, während sie verfolgt wurden. Die, die Simpert und Hogad aus dem Haus trugen, wurden abgeschlachtet. Die erschienenen schwarzen Gestalten schändeten die Leichname, nahmen den Bischof und seinen Wächter jedoch freundlich und ehrfürchtig auf („Ein Legionär!“). Hogad setzte sich seine goldene Maske wieder aufs Gesicht. „Julmog wird sehr erfreut sein, dass wir Euch vor den Rebellen gerettet haben!“ Die fliehenden Rebellen konnten ihre Verfolger abhängen und sich in ihr Versteck zurückziehen. Rulana hatte sich verlaufen. Eine Gestalt hinter einer Säule winkte ihr zu. Sie glaubte, Kneeger zu erkennen und ging auf ihn zu, es war aber Zakan. Zusammen gelangten sie wieder auf die Hauptstraße, wo Zakan alle Leichen anspuckte. Hinter ihnen war die Gruppe der Geißelbrüder mit Bischof und Legionär. Rulana stahl sich in Richtung Kathedrale davon, wo auf einem großen Platz eine Menschenmenge um einen steinernen Altar versammelt war. Bei dem dort stattfindenden Spektakel wurde soeben ein in ein weißes Gewand gehüllter Mann in Ketten zum Altar geführt, um den Schwarzgewandete einen Ring bildeten. Rulana hatte Baalian auf Finkenstein belauscht; er hatte etwas in der Kathedrale zurückgelassen. Sie wollte eben dieses holen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, um was es sich handelte, und musste zu diesem Zwecke in die Kathedrale. Im Palast Simpert und Hogad wurden in den Palast des hiesigen Bischofs geführt, dessen Gärten als einziger Ort in der Stadt noch ergrünt waren. Der Palast war gefüllt mit Bewaffneten und Geißelbrüdern. Im Schatten stand ein Legionär Gottes. An einem Tisch saß ein kahlköpfiger Mann, Papiere studierend. „Prediger Julmog, wir haben den Bischof in Sicherheit geführt.“ Julmog ging vor Simpert auf die Knie: „Werter Bischof, endlich seid Ihr gekommen, lasst Euch erst einmal verwöhnen.“ Simpert wurde in die Gemächer gebracht, wo er mit Schrecken sah, wie sich die Geißelbrüder dort ausgebreitet hatten. Ihm wurde ein Bad gebracht und Früchte serviert. Später klopfte ein Bote: „Seid Ihr bereit, mit Julmog dem Propheten zu sprechen?“, doch Simpert wies ihn ab. Im Rebellenlager Die Rebellen befanden sich in einem desolaten Zustand, alle abgemagert, und der Wind pfiff durch die Halle. Es herrschte Streit, was es nicht für eine absurde Idee gewesen sei, so spontan einen Legionär zu überfallen („14 Tote!“). Hroudland erklärte: „Der Legionär ist auf unserer Seite und nicht vom wahren Glauben abgefallen!“ und fragte, wie der Kult zu einer solchen Macht kommen konnte. Temerian: „Nach dem Tag des Sturms herrschte hier Chaos. Julmog wurde von der Inquisition installiert, und viele haben sich ihm aus der Not heraus angeschlossen, viele haben auch Angst vor dem Gericht Gottes. Wir sind die letzten, die dagegen ankämpfen, aber wir haben keine Mittel. Euren Bischof wollten wir gegen den Polyxeinos eintauschen.“ „Und die Geißelbrüder?“ „Julmogs Schergen. Sie treiben Sklavenhandel mit dem Süden.“ Hroudland erklärte sich bereit, zu helfen. Die Rebellen bestanden aus ca. 40 Kämpfern, die sich in Gängen unter der Stadt verschanzt hatten. Der Hunger trieb sie so weit, einen gefangenen Geißelbruder zum Essen zu töten. „Die Geißelbrüder kennen die Gänge hier nicht.“ Temerian äußerte, der Bischof sei in höchster Gefahr, wenn herauskäme, dass er der „falsche“ ist. Rulana Rulana stand in der Kathedrale vor der zersplitterten, aber noch stehenden, Statue des Umenäus, deren Farbe wie Tränen verlaufen zu schien. Als sie diese wegwischen wollte, ertastete sie einen Mechanismus. Ein Schwarzgewandeter entdeckte sie: „Was machst du da?“, doch sie kletterte schon an der Statue hoch. Rulana schaffte es, den Mechanismus zu betätigen, worauf sich knirschend eine der Figuren teilte. Sie schlüpfte durch die Spalte, die sich hinter ihr wieder schloss. Der Geißelbruder schien dies nicht bemerkt zu haben: „Wo bist du? Wo ist sie hin? Spionin!“ Sie befand sich in einem Gangsystem und tastete sich voran, eine Treppe hinunter. Zweifel ob der Sinnhaftigkeit der Aktion beschlichen sie. Doch wenig später fand sie in skelettierten Händen eine Schriftrolle. Abend im Palast Hogad beobachtete, wie sich die Gassen komplett leerten, als geflügelte Schatten vor dem Mond erschienen und zur Kathedrale flogen („Die Eulen!“). Sie fraßen die Leichen und schleppten sie fort. Er sah, wie aus dem Palastinnenhof mit Unmut zu seinem Fenster hochgedeutet wurde. Simpert verlangte, mit dem Polyxeinos zu sprechen, was Hogad den Verantwortlichen vortrug. Nach langem hin und her wurde der Bitte stattgegeben; nicht zuletzt deshalb, da den Bischof der Nimbus des Inquisitors umgab. Der Polyxeinos war in einem schlechten Zustand, als er vor den Bischof geführt wurde. Simpert befahl allen, den Raum zu verlassen. Im Zimmer Er war bestürzt und gab Hieronymus aus dem Kelch zu trinken, was diesen kurz stärkte, und er krallte sich an Simpert. „Ich habe die Schriften gelesen“ sprach Simpert. Hieronymus: „Umenäus, es war eine Lüge!“ Vor der Tür Zu Hogad, der die Tür bewachte, gesellte sich ein anderer Legionär und ergriff das Wort: „Bruder, ihr habt Euch noch nicht vorgestellt.“ – „Mein Name ist Gregorianus.“ – „Wer war Euer Waffenmeister?“ – „Agalkor.“ Der zweite Legionär war sehr beeindruckt, wurde jedoch sichtlich angespannter. Im Zimmer Hieronymus: „Es war eine Lüge, die uns Hoffnung gab.“ Simpert: „Was soll ich tun?“ H: „Vollende den Weg, mache die Lüge zur Wahrheit! Sie schlagen andere Wege ein. Es ist klar, er wird schwächer, und dereinst wird er sterben. Welch schrecklicher Moment für uns, denn er will nicht sterben!“ Vor der Tür Legionär (grübelnd): „Gregorianus. Ist er nicht tot? Zeigt mir Euer Gesicht!“ Hogad: „Das wollt Ihr nicht sehen, ich bin entstellt.“ L: „Wie kann das sein? Erzählt mir Eure Geschichte.“ (macht sich kampfbereit) H: spottet, er hätte eh keine Chance gegen einen Schüler des Agalkor. Er sein der Leibwächter des Bischofs. Im Zimmer H: „Es war nicht zu vermeiden. Welch Opfer muss gebracht werden, um einen Gott am Leben zu erhalten? Ihr müsst vollenden, was die Legende nicht vollendet hat! Ihr müsst über die schwärze Brücke treten. Es hat bereits begonnen, Ihr müsst schnell sein, dürft nicht zögern!“ Vor der Tür Hogad (hebt die Maske an): „Ich bin nicht Gregorianus!“ Legionär: „Marcellianus!“ Ein Kampf entbrennt, sie stürzen durch die Tür, auf einander einschlagend, und unterbrechen das Gespräch, Hieronymus spricht seine letzten Worte: „Vollende seinen Weg, mache die Legende zur Wahrheit!“ Schwarzgekleidete stürmen den Raum, viele werden von den Legionären erschlagen. Sie zerren den Bischof in Sicherheit, nicht wissend, gegen wen sie vorgehen sollen. Die Legionäre stürzen vom Balkon in den Garten hinab, ohne ihren Kampf zu unterbrechen. Im Palast wimmelt es von Geißelbrüdern. Die Rebellen erfahren, dass der Polyxeinos in den Palast gebracht wurde und wollen angreifen. Sie nähern sich der Szenerie über die Dächer. Unter ihnen wüten die Titanen, Schergen strömen dazu, im Palast herrscht Chaos. Hogad/Marcellianus gewinnt langsam die Oberhand. Legionär: „Verräter! Nur weil Ihr aus königlichem Hause seid, gibt Euch das keine Sonderrechte!“ Er wirft Marcellianus blinde Arroganz vor. Der Kampf verlagert sich auf das Dach. Die Rebellen seilen sich ab, ein Kampf entbrennt zwischen Rebellen und Geißelbrüdern. Rulana findet einen Ausgang aus den Tunneln und kommt im Brunnenschacht des Bischofspalastes heraus. Schlachtenlärm dringt von oben zu ihr. Ein Mann mit einem abgeschlagenen Arm fällt neben ihr in den Brunnen und blickt sie panisch und hilfesuchend an. Sie versucht ihm zu helfen: „Was ist da oben los?“ – „Die Goldenen kämpfen gegeneinander! Das Ende der Welt ist hereingebrochen. Die Söhne Gottes wenden sich gegeneinander, wie es in den Prophezeiungen steht.“ Im Sterben spricht ihm Rulana zu: „Du musst es nicht mehr erleben.“ Rulana will die Schriftrolle betrachten. Dort sind in einer Zeichnung zwei kämpfende „Lichtgestalten“ (Goldene) abgebildet, mehrere kämpfen darunter. Als sie nach oben sieht, erblickt sie genau diese Szene. Einer der Legionäre strauchelt. Marcellianus gewinnt die Oberhand, während sie von den Vögeln umkreist werden, die sich jedoch nicht heran trauen. Der Legionär ist zornerfüllt, doch Marcellianus erschlägt ihn: „Ich bin immer noch der Beste!“ Er stößt ihm sein Schwert in die Schwachstelle der Rüstung, und der Legionär stürzt mit durchschnittener Kehle vom Dach. Marmorplatten zersplittern, als er aufschlägt. Marcellianus ist sichtlich erschöpft. Rulana steigt aus dem Brunnen, als der Legionär auf den Boden kracht. Die Rebellen stürmen Simperts Raum, der Palast steht in Flammen, überall toben Kämpfe. Polyxeinos: „Mach die Legende zur Wahrheit!“, stirbt. Julmog kreischt und schreit im Hintergrund, die Rebellen bringen den Bischof in Sicherheit. Rulana und die Rebellen sind der Meinung, der Weltuntergang sei sicher, doch der Bischof hat Wissen, um ihn evtl. aufzuhalten. Chaos bricht aus: „Das Weltengericht ist angebrochen!“ Marcellianus schleppt sich zum Bischofszimmer, „Zu spät!“, greift Hieronymus‘ Siegelring (der Rechte auf den Kircheninseln gewährt), schließt die Augen des Polyxeinos und überantwortet ihn den Flammen. Ein Panzerhandschuh fällt zu Boden, der Ring wird angesteckt, Marcellianus verschwindet im Schatten. Simpert und Gefährten fliehen mit der Kutsche, Kneeger fährt (hat schon auf sie gewartet). Rulana übergibt Simpert die Schriftrolle: „Es muss stimmen! Das habe ich gefunden, Baalian von Xerengi hat davon gesprochen.“ Marcellianus nimmt sich ein Pferd, wirft seine Rüstung in die Flammen und reitet los, den Bischof zu suchen. Die Helden machen sich auf den Weg nach Gandaron, um von dort zu den Inseln der Kirche übersetzen zu können. Versammlung der Inquisition Baalian berichtet Polykarp von seinem Erfolg in Iemalis. Letzte Einstellung: „Erschaffen wir die Welt neu! Geben wir Gott das Leben wieder!“ Category:Chronica